Here Comes Summer
by Ruby-Moon507
Summary: Kun, GaWoon and Jung used to be best of friend's, two years ago that all changed. Now Kun and Ga Woon find evidence of shady goings on in Jung's life, are they too late to save him? AUish KunxJung


Here Comes Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga! (actually I do I have all five on my shelf) Lee Young Yuu made it and wrote it!

_Here comes the sun_

_Do do do do..._

_Here comes the sun and I say_

_Its alright_

Here Comes The Sun

**The Beatles**

Chapter 1: Memories Of A Forgotten Past

_The first time I saw Jung-Woo Im was on the first day of junior high. He was pale and sickly looking, thin, but where the uniform clung to his legs and arms he looked perfectly toned. His pale skin paired with his light blonde hair that curled at the tips made him give off an aura of venerability and ill health. _

_We all come from rich families in this school, being the prestigious Pure Water High we all made friends rather easily. But not Jung, his family had never been rich, one day the lucky ticket had fallen into their hands and the first invention his father made from that money skyrocketed. His father was a toy maker and an engineer, all the parents had heard of his success and flocked to his side. The children however were intimidated, thinking that being poor was tantamount to being Yakuza. So for practically the whole of our first year together he was ignored and despised. No-one wanted him over for dinner or parties, nor study clubs. _

_Ironically he scored the highest of all of us… he also joined a junior league Basketball team from his old school and from that year till High School Sophomore year they won every game. I remember the whole class getting an invite to watch him play and since the teacher acquiesced we all had to go._

_Watching him was like magic, his longish hair whipping as he himself snaked between boys of greater height and build. In that one game his team sunk the ball twenty-eight times. Eighteen of those were his own and were worth two to three points each. _

_He was slammed once and hit the floor hard, I remember because it was the only time I had ever seen any emotion on his face. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth Everyone in our class rose in their seats, shouting and screaming 'Foul! Foul!' He looked up to the stands and I could see tears in his eyes. I watched as he exited the stadium from across the road, eyes down hair gently billowing slightly in the wind. He was still as thin as always t-shirt and baggy trousers making him look more feminine than I had ever seen him, the strap that covered his chest was a deep blue like his eyes and when he looked up at me his face relaxed, it was the closest that I ever saw him get to a smile._

_It was as if we were all taking pity on him now for not paying attention to him for two whole years of our school life. I recall when my mother invited Jung over to my house when we had guests over, his entire family history virtually handed to our guests over the table. He didn't speak at all save for a suggestion to play a game that the rest of us (being me and my cousins) found hard to understand, he wouldn't explain to us and went back inside not saying a word, eyes downcast and rimmed with tears. _

_When winter came around I was startled by his beauty. All of us were as we strolled through the park. A knee length powder blue coat fell to his knee's outlined in fur of the purest white. A white scarf bundled around his neck hiding his skin from the world, the dangling end hanging from under his chin to his waist. Ear muffs rested gently over his ears, smooth pink lips covered in a thin layer of Chapstick that a young girl by the name of Que-min had given him. _

_The photo's taken that day of him still sit in my photo drawer, wrapped in their powder blue case. Him chewing a straw while Que-min and his cousin Tae hang onto his arms, the bored look on his face always makes me smile. Ga-Woon and him standing face to face, Ga-Woon with his fist raised but Jung simply has a conceited smile on his face. The second that this picture was taken they had been in a fight, one that ended quite quickly as Jung ducked under the fist aimed his way and swept Ga-Woon off of his feet. _

_The best one I find is a picture that a passing couple took of us, Tae, Que-Min, Ga-Woon, Jung-Woo and Myself. The Girls mucked about in the front pulling 'V' signs while Ga-Woon and I did our best to pose with Jung. Simply put, we slung both of our arms over his shoulders, one on each side of him and pulled off the cheesiest grins we could muster while still looking cool and superior. The look on his face was later the one that got him pasted up as number one on The Pretty Boy Fan Club's Bishounen Wall. (more commonly reffered to as THE WALL OF DOOM! By my fellow male peers) _

_Tae and Que-min at the front, smiling and posing sideway's both holding their hands up in a 'V' Ga-Woon and I, arms slung over the slight, smaller boy who is in the center of the symmetrical posing…and Jung, the most unemotional male at our school, straw-chewing, silent sometimes intolerable Jung-Woo Im, eyes closed, head tipped slightly back allowing the winter sun onto his pale face, blonde hair caught in the moment that it was flung back, head tipped slightly more my way than Ga-Woon's… _

_Smiling_

_Little did I know that that would be one of the last times he would ever smile to the world… or that I would be the one to bring it back._

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! **

And im sorry that I have the whole thing written in italics, its sort of a diary entry/flashback sort of thing so that's why its like this.

Well that was just an intro, just to introduce Jung's history and yes if you were wondering, this is Kun speaking. Ga-Woon will be in this as will Tae, the rest of the story will contain theme's of an adult nature hence the rating.

My Eternal Thanks if you Review! (if you don't review I don't get motivated and I don t write)

Ja ne


End file.
